


My jolly sailor bold

by RavenIsaWrittingDesk



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Mermaid and sailor AU, horizonlore - Freeform, lobalore mention, possibly will add more if y'all want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenIsaWrittingDesk/pseuds/RavenIsaWrittingDesk
Summary: Based on the youtube cover of "My jolly sailor bold But its gay!" Written more in the style of old sea tales.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Horizon | Mary Somers, Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey, horizonlore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	My jolly sailor bold

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble for my friend's birthday; I could make a whole serious out of it if y'all want to read more! Cannot get enough of this pairing check out the song its based on the Channel is called Reinaeiry

The day was Sunday. The water was perfect. A ship was docked to the pier. Curious. Unknown to the human crowd just beyond the rocks sat a mermaid, her hair orange as the sunset sky, her eyes as blue as the ocean she dwelled in. 

She was not allowed to come this close to land or humans. But, the mermaid couldn’t hold it in any more. Her curiosity was enough to make her explode. Glancing around she slowly swam closer.

That’s when she saw her. 

A tall woman, knapsack over her shoulder. Her hair cut short a bandana protecting it from the elements. Her skin was dark and as rich as the earth. She was talking to a small woman whose skin was dark but not as dark as the sailors she was weeping from her golden eyes. Cocking her head to the side the mermaid slipped ever closer. 

“I’m sorry darling. I have to go to the sea, she calls. “  
“But..I will never see you again.”  
She clasped the hand of the smaller woman. The Mermaid felt something in her chest. Jealousy. 

“We'll always be together. Just listen to the waves crash upon the earth.” 

With that she stepped to the boardwalk that led to the ship. As the ship unferriled and the anchor gave way many tearful goodbyes were shouted towards the decks. Sailors of all ages waved, some would never see the land again. 

As the ship grasped the waves and took off to a destination unknown, the hidden mermaid's heart urged her forward. Dare she leave her home to chase after what her heart craved? 

Yes. 

With speed as fast as lighting she dove under water and swam to the boat. With a crack of her tail she leapt onto the ship, the pain she felt as her fin dried and turned to legs was nearly unbearable. 

Stealing clothes from a nearby trunk she heavily walked towards her heart's captor. Catching sight of her she staggered forward, her eyes heavy and tired from the sudden transformation, but she must press on. She reached out a hand to touch her, to which her sailor turned to her and smiled. 

“Ah, hello there, Who’re you?” Her mouth uttered to form the words of the name given to her long ago. “Mary. “ she said before collapsing in her sailor’s arms, her world turning dark.


End file.
